Websites generally comprise various data in order to present information to a user. For instance, websites generally comprises text, media content (e.g. images and/or videos), sounds, etc. Websites may also comprise ads.
It may be interesting for users to build a media clip based on the content of a website. This media clip may for example represent the content of an article of the website.
In the prior art, tools have been developed in order to build such media clips.
These tools automatically extract part of the content of the article and build a video based on this extracted content. The extraction may for instance be a random extraction.
There is now a need to propose new methods and systems for building a media clip based on Internet content.